The present invention relates to dispensing machines for printed publications, and more particularly to a machine suitable for vending of newspapers, magazines and the like.
Newspaper and magazine vending machines are conventionally placed in high traffic areas to maximize exposure of the publication to the public. The preferred locations are bus stops, lobbies of public buildings, busy street comers and the like. As a general rule, the newspapers and magazines are stacked in a hollow housing provided with a coin box for receipt of payment from the public.
Once the necessary amount has been deposited, the buyer pulls the front door of the vending machine open and withdraws one copy from the stack of newspapers or magazines positioned in the housing. However, such machines allow access to the entire inventory positioned in the vending machine, without any restrictions as to the number of copies a purchaser retrieves. In some cases, theft of newspapers caused substantial losses to the vending machine owner/operator.
To prevent such losses, the industry realized a need for a dispensing machine that would allow to separate one copy of such publication from the supply of publications in the vending machine and dispense only one copy at a time. Some of known solutions is to use a ratchet mechanism that pulls out one copy of vertically positioned papers and carries them to the dispensing channel. Other approaches use a conveyor-type endless belt or belts for carrying one copy to the dispensing channel.
While such designs can work satisfactory in some environments, there is still a need for a simple to operate, inexpensive dispensing mechanism capable of carefully metering the number of copies removed from the inventory, so as to dispense only one copy at a time. My co-pending applications describe some of the approaches to the problem by providing a metering brake that is mounted on a bearing plate, on which the publications are held in an upright position. While the dispensing machines described in my co-pending applications tested satisfactory in the majority of cases, it was discovered that the industry still needs a simplified dispensing machine that would still allow to dispense only one copy of the publication.
Another consideration that was taken into account when designing the new dispensing machine relates to compliance with the provisions of American with Disabilities Act of 1991. According to this statute, a coin slot on vending machines cannot be higher than 54 inches from the ground and cannot be any lower than 13 inches off the ground Some states implemented their own guidelines for the vending machines and require that all vending machines, without exception, be constructed in such a manner. For example, Florida requires that the dispensing chute be 18 inches from the ground. Such requirements create a design challenge for the technologists, especially in cases where multi-bay vending stations are provided to the public.
When vending machines are stacked one atop the other, the tight vertical limitations imposed by the act become of the greatest consideration. Additionally, it was noted that for people in wheelchairs, the preferred elevation of the coin slot is 48 inches off the ground, while the dispensing chute should be about 18 inches off the ground, rather than the distance required under the federal law. In this environment every millimeter of space in the housing becomes important.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a dispensing machine for printed publications that is compliance with the Americans With Disabilities Act, while still allowing the vending machine operators to position the units in multi-bay arrangements, if desired.